The present invention relates to a tool, and to a method of using the tool, for depositing workpieces such as semiconductor wafers on process supports such as susceptors or electrodes and for removing the workpieces from such supports. In particular, the invention relates to a method of using the tool in cooperation with a vacuum pick-up tool to deposit and remove wafers with reduced particulate-generating contact at the front side of the wafers.